


confirmations

by spacs



Series: only love [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Friendship, Gladio is just trying to make Ignis as uncomfortable as possible, M/M, Pining, Teasing, referenced Gladio/Prompto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 14:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11315421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacs/pseuds/spacs
Summary: “Come on, Iggy. It’s been years.”“I am not unaware,” Ignis replied curtly.In which Gladio tries to figure out what's been going on with Ignis and Noctis while simultaneously making Ignis as uncomfortable as possible.





	confirmations

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during chapter four of [give me shelter ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9390083/chapters/21257735).

Gladio sat Ignis down in the chair with the back facing Noct and Prompto. He squeezed the advisor’s shoulder to tell him to stay put as he retreated back to the first table to pick up both of their plates, giving Prompto an apologetic smile. Seating himself in the chair across from Ignis he fixed him with a knowing stare.

“Don’t look at me like that,” Ignis told him, his attention directed toward his food.

“I’m not stupid, Ignis,” Gladio replied. “What the hell happened with you and Noct? You guys have been weird for days.”

“Noct is just nervous about the upcoming battle,” Ignis tried.

“No,” Gladio retorted quickly. “You deflected yesterday too. No, _today_ you’re going to tell me what the hell is up.”

A deep sigh was the only answer he received as Ignis attempted another means of diverting the conversation by taking a bite of his food. He had known Ignis for a long time and the prince even longer. This was a different kind of tension than what it had been when Noct was in high school. This one felt more personal.

“You’re still into him, aren’t you?” His answer was a sharp look over spectacles, the only thing he needed for a confirmation despite the protest that was almost certainly on the tip of Ignis’ tongue. “Come on, Iggy. It’s been _years_.”

“I am not unaware,” Ignis replied curtly.

“Your life would be so much easier if you’d just fallen for me instead,” Gladio chuckled, sending a shit-eating grin towards his friend.

Despite his surly mood, Ignis let out a short laugh. “Yes, Noct actually inquired about that yesterday. Accused me of being jealous of your relationship with Prompto.”

Smirking he replied, “You should’ve jumped this bod earlier, Iggy. I’m spoken for now.”

“However will I go on?” Ignis retorted dryly.

“So you gonna tell me what happened or make me guess?” Gladio turned the conversation back on track and the displeasure was written all over Ignis’ face. When there was no reply he nodded thoughtfully, taking a slow bite of his food. “So what? Did you have a sex dream about him and hump his leg in your sleep or something?”

He didn’t even get through the whole sentence before Ignis was choking on his food. Gladio watched him with amusement as green eyes shot daggers at him from over the rim of his glasses. Gladio turned his lips down in exaggerated consideration to compensate for the grin. “So not that?” he asked innocently.

“ _No_ ,” Ignis hissed, using a napkin to wipe at his lips.

“Well since you’re not going to tell me, I’m just going to have to make it up.”

“I’d prefer you did not,” Ignis replied, running a hand over the back of his neck in discomfort.

“Did you catch him touching himself?”

“ _Gladio_ ,” Ignis barked at him, his face reddening.

“Must be that one.” Gladio took a bite of his burger, looking away from Ignis.

“It certainly is not!”

He shrugged. “He’s twenty, right?” he asked in the middle of chewing. “The girl he’s supposed to marry lives far away. Would make sense with how much you dote on him – easy to walk in on a guy who’s got no outlet and not a whole lot of privacy.”

“That is your prin—”

Gladio waved him off. “Lighten up, Iggy. It’s not like it’s something you haven’t thought about before.”

The way Ignis sputtered indignantly made it worth it as any chance, however small, of getting Ignis to reveal what actually happened vanished.

“And technically he’s the king,” Gladio added, pointing his burger at Ignis before taking another bite.

“Yes and that would make it _worse_ ,” Ignis glared.

Gladio shrugged again as he swallowed the bite. “He keeps glancing at the back of your head. Seems to me whatever happened was more than the usual vegetable fight.”

Ignis tensed and it looked like he wanted to turn around himself. His eyes found the table instead of glaring holes into Gladio’s head. “Everything will be settled shortly. His mood will improve once he’s reunited with Lady Lunafreya.”

Gladio raised his eyebrows at Noct. “He’s looking at you funny,” he observed, ignoring what the advisor said. “Did _he_ have a sex dream about _you_?”

To keep himself calm, Ignis took a deep breath in through his nose and abandoned his food.

The shield turned his attention back to Ignis and squinted at him. “You’ve been weird since we got here,” he pointed out, ignoring the side glare that was shot at him. “So I’m guessing it happened before we got to Altissia.” A pointed look away that made him feel validated. “And it’s got you back in the same mood from when you caught feelings for him.” Ignis ground his teeth together. “Did he tell you he has a secret girlfriend? Boyfriend? Crush on Prompto? – because I’ve always wondered.”

“Drop it,” Ignis snapped at him. “It will not impede any longer, you have my word.”

Gladio studied his friend’s face through narrowed eyes. “It’s weird for you not to talk to me about this stuff,” he told him. “I figured out you fell for him and confronted you about it, then you wouldn’t shut up about how _wonderful_ he is for a week.”

Ignis scoffed and, irritated, pushed at his glasses. “I did no such thing.”

“You did,” he pressed. “ _And_ you turned me down for a, ‘I should get over my crush on the future king and get it on with my hunky friend’ dinner.”

That earned him a heavy eye roll. “You know that wouldn’t have worked and it only would have complicated our friendship.”

Another shrug. “Well I thought you were cute, even if you were totally head over heels for somebody else.”

“Thought?”

“Don’t change the subject.”

“You wound me.”

“Alright then, _handsome_ , tell me what the hell happened so you two can get past it,” Gladio reached over and poked hard at Ignis’ shoulder. “You’re both kind of ruining the vacation.”

Ignis pursed his lips. “I would hardly call this a vacation. This is what our mission was—”

“Yeah, yeah,” Gladio dismissed him off then looked at him expectantly.

The advisor took another calming breath and shook his head. “I’ve told you, all will be well soon. Noct will see Lady Lunafreya again and his mood will be significantly lifted.”

“And I bet that makes you feel _real_ good.”

“It…” Ignis hesitated, glancing at Gladio. “It does. He’ll be happy to see her alive and well. It’s been many years since they were last together, and after the death of the king, it will be good for him—”

“Not what I meant, and you know it.”

“Yes I understand that.”

“Are you being weird because you’re jealous? And it’s just now hitting you because we’re finally here?”

Ignis huffed and didn’t answer.

With a sympathetic sigh, Gladio fell silent and finished eating. He watched his friend out of the corner of his eye: Ignis was hunched over and looking unlike his usual kempt, preened self. A joke or two about a dirty dream wouldn’t lighten his spirits or fix this in any way, and Gladio knew that. Ignis had been in love with Noctis for years, and no amount of dating or distance had changed that.

He still remembered when he’d figured it out and how humiliated Ignis had been when confronted. _Iggy, you gotta get it together or someone that shouldn’t know is going to figure it out too._ No one else had a confirmation of Ignis’ feelings the way Gladio did, but there was an endless amount of speculation around the Citadel.

One of Ignis’ boyfriends – the one that stayed the longest, Alric – had asked him about it once. It was an awkward conversation in the middle of a bar after Ignis had gotten a text from Noct about something and excused himself to go help the prince instead. Gladio had just ordered another beer so he felt trapped when Alric didn’t leave either, instead choosing this time to pose the awkward question. From what Ignis had told him, they had been having trouble the past few weeks which had only made Ignis dedicate himself further to his position thus pushing Alric further away. So he wanted the answers that Ignis wouldn’t give, but he knew that Gladio had. Gladio had given him the unsatisfactory answer of _it’s not really my business_. It took another three months before Alric finally broke it off.

Gladio scrutinized the advisor. His jaw was set as he chewed on the inside of his cheek in a very un-Ignis-like manner. “I just don’t get it, Iggy. What about him has kept you so wrapped up for so long?”

Ignis stopped chewing on his cheek and his eyes lowered to his hands. He wet his lips and answered tentatively, “I don’t know.”

The shield made a noise in the back of his throat akin to a snort. “Well _that’s_ a lie.” He glanced over to their companions and caught Prompto’s eye. The blond subtly inclined his head and he took the cue. “Fine,” he relented. “I won’t push it anymore. But you guys need to fix this. Whatever happened, whoever had a sex dream about who, just fix it.”

Ignis grimaced. “ _That_ didn’t happen.”

Gladio smirked as he led the way back. “Whatever you say.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on [tumblr](http://spacs.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
